


【盜墓瓶邪架空】《風葬》承

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪架空】《風葬》承

─承─

01.

「如何？搭配起來的整體效果很不錯吧？」

柔柔的女人話音，濃濃的咖啡香氣。  
如果說屢屢作為背景在各類影視作品中出現的中式茶樓，是前山村裡的一樣招牌，後山村的特色，就該是盤山公路邊寥寥散佈的幾間由年輕藝術家所開設的小咖啡店了。  
不比有著高翹飛簷與長串大紅燈籠的茶樓，這些小咖啡店沒有在華燈初上、水霧輕攏時散發出時空錯置魔幻氛圍的魔力，也沒辦法端出滿滿一桌子的茶點填飽唱空城計的肚皮。它們所具備的，除了讓人有些懷疑是否足以支撐日常開銷的清淡閒散生意，再有就是各自的特色了，或者該說是一種鮮明的個性──也或者是任性？好比吳邪目前所在的這間小店，店內佈置走的是色彩純粹濃烈的藏式風格，潛伏於咖啡香氣之外的也是藏香的味道，店主卻是個做波希米亞風打扮的氣質型輕熟美女。

把視焦從面前書本的封皮上移開，拉高，吳邪直視薄施脂粉的清麗面龐，「我還是第一次看見自己拍的照片被印刷出來，效果超乎預期，真的很不錯。」說著又壓低視線，手指慢慢地撫過光滑的紙面，撫過紙面凝縮的風景：陡峭山崖邊搖曳的大片芒花，天空，大海。雲塊高高堆疊成一座搖搖欲墜的懸浮城堡，海天交接處不是清晰的一道藍線，是雲氣暈染後的一片迷濛。塌陷之海，四個娟秀的手寫字體燙印於書封一角，能與畫面融合又不至於被吞沒的深藍色。  
「簡單乾淨而且不失質感，藍庭，妳的設計真沒話說。」

名叫藍庭的美女微微一笑，端起兩小杯剛沖好的Espresso，繞出吧檯，來到吳邪所在的藏式長木桌──此時店內唯一有人的桌子邊，在他的對面落座，「那是因為你完全拍出了我想要的感覺。」

吳大攝影師回以一笑，沒有浪費口水做任何無意義的自謙自讓，拿起杯子輕吹兩下，喝下一口濃郁軟滑的棕紅色泡沫與液體。  
強烈的苦澀味道刺激味蕾，但很快就轉化成了醇香。細細品著，身體深深地陷入軟硬度適中的布沙發與刺繡靠墊，也被暖氣機辛勤吐出的乾燥空氣圍裹。鮮豔的紅黃藍綠四色線條夾以藏式圖騰織就的厚窗簾繫在一邊，透過沾滿雨滴的窗玻璃望向陰沉沉的鉛灰色天空和一排略顯破敗的黑屋頂矮樓，忽然覺得一陣難言的恍惚。

「我一直認為……」

吳邪聞聲收回目光，就見美女店主藍庭將戴了好幾條線編手鍊與串珠手環的雙手於膝頭交握，眼簾半歛，注視著躺在桌面上的那本書──《塌陷之海》，擁有包含平面設計師在內的多種身分並被視為文壇潛力新星的她剛剛出版的第一部長篇小說，一個以前山後山這兩個猶如性格迥異的雙生子般的小村子為背景原型所寫成的，帶一點悲劇味道的懸疑故事。身為她指定的封面攝影者，吳邪在成書付梓之前就看過了大半內容，也與她討論過幾種劇情走向，但不知道結局。  
「文學和藝術固然有許多所謂的衡量標準，可實際上還是主觀的。創作者主觀地構思並傳達，形成作品，欣賞者主觀地接收，產生感想，做出評價。攝影也不例外，一個真正用了心的攝影師，他的作品不僅僅是一張照片，更接近於一種被具象化的情緒，或者是一則具體而微的故事。他的鏡頭所尋找並記錄下來的，與其說是這個世界，更精確地說，應該是……」她抬眸看向他，「他眼中的世界。」

吳邪蹙起眉毛，口微張，但沒有立即發出聲音。知道自己大概是認同這番話的，可不知為何，直覺竟然想反駁。又盯著《塌陷之海》的書封看了幾秒，矛盾的兩種念頭衝突片刻，最後給的是毫無實質意義的一聲嗯。  
不曉得是不是心理作用，忽然覺得落在身上的視線有點銳利，逼得他沒怎麼再去細品唇舌間的咖啡餘香，又一口喝光了杯中的Espresso，挪動兩下身體，換了個坐姿。

「所以了，說你拍出了我想要的感覺，這也不完全正確。我想，我們在某些方面顯然有著共同的──」

叮！  
吧檯後方適時傳出的鈴響將吳邪從莫名的不自在狀態中暫時解放出來。藍庭一聽那聲音，立即掐斷自己的講述，起身走過去，熟練地搗鼓了一小會兒，端著兩人份的煙燻雞肉三明治和幾片全麥餅乾回來，飲料換成了比Espresso要溫柔許多的Latte。重新入座之前拿手肘按開了音響開關，聽不懂的語言乘著簡單的調子流洩出來，在溫暖的空間中盪漾，無法分辨究竟是藏語還是梵語的佛唱。  
雖然是免費招待，Latte的奶泡表面也有毫不馬虎的螺旋狀拉花。她從托盤上拿起一杯，作勢要遞出，接著卻往後一縮手，「等等！」不被旁分長瀏海遮蓋的右眉往上挑，「我可得先聲明了，我家的飲料和點心都是真材實料，良心經營，絕對不含安眠藥。」

聽出她話中的暗示，這一回吳邪依舊答不上話，只能用笑容帶過。耳朵尖微燙，不曉得是不是紅了。  
換作其他時候，肯定也要擔心自己被太豐盛的下午茶與催眠般的佛唱聲聯手幹倒，在這張舒適的長沙發上睡過去，直睡到那悶油瓶子黑著臉來接人──沒錯，這樣的事情先前就發生過幾次了，尤其在時序進入十二月之後。但今天應該會是例外。  
見藍庭放下空托盤，拂順長裙裙襬，優雅地欠身落座，左手將幾綹長髮別到戴著翠綠羽毛耳環的耳朵後，吳邪的眼珠子骨碌碌地繞著桌上的幾樣東西轉了一圈，立馬開了個新話題。  
「新書出版，應該會有些宣傳活動要跑吧？估計妳的店要休息幾天了。」一面說一面挺起背脊，側頭環顧一眼空蕩蕩的小店，「也說不定以後我再來，就沒有這個專屬VIP席了，整間店都被來朝聖、來找妳求簽名合照的書迷塞爆。」

「你想太多了。」藍庭擺兩下手，偏了偏頭，端起Latte，「不過老實講，我也擔心過類似的事情，所以已經跟出版社溝通過了，這本書不放作者的照片，我也不會參加任何需要露臉的宣傳活動。」

「擔心？」

「是啊，擔心。」她答得理所當然，那表情明擺著在說，我擔心什麼，你明白的。

確實明白。  
天色逐漸暗了，冬日山中的白晝實在太短。再不多久這座山谷就要起霧，暖黃色的路燈會一盞一盞地在冷霧中亮起來，宛如沉入茫茫霧海的星子，串連著海市蜃樓一般迷離的村舍燈影。豎起耳朵仔細聆聽，除了由遠及近又迅速遠去的客運車引擎轟鳴，除了雨水拍打窗戶的啪答啪答，沒聽見窗外傳來其他聲音。  
「像妳這樣的藝術家、作家，一個一個離鄉背井地跑到這種生活條件並不是太方便的地方來，買一間或者租一間舊舊的老屋子，弄成工作室或是小咖啡店，為的自然是尋求創作上的靈感。」吳邪拿起半塊煙燻雞肉三明治，一口咬下。隨著寒流接力到訪，氣溫持續的下滑探底，食量明顯有增長的傾向。什麼？腰圍？對不起霧太濃了看不到……「既然是要找靈感，這地方還是維持現狀得好，熱鬧起來就不對味了。是吧？」

是吧？明知故問。還能不是嗎？

出乎意料，藍庭放下咖啡杯，空著的手轉而抓起自己胸前的一綹長捲髮，用手指捲了幾下才回答。  
「是，也不是。」更令人意外的是她給出的答案，「至少對我來說，不盡然是。我是不折不扣的本地人，在後山村出生，在後山村長大，家裡的祖祖輩輩都葬在前山後山交界的山口那邊的老墳地裡。我十五歲的時候離開村子，去外地學設計、工作，打滾了快二十年，才又回到這所謂的故鄉來。」  
手指繼續擺弄長髮，她的眼光環顧店內一圈，速度很慢很慢，慢得讓吳邪相信，她看見了很多他看不到的東西，「這間咖啡店可不是租來或買來的，我小時候就住這兒。」

「那妳的家人呢？」

「他們早都搬到山下的鎮子去了，這屋子空了很多年，就跟廢墟沒兩樣。後來我一人回來，先把它整理成工作室，沒多久又開了這家小咖啡店。」美女店主看著她的攝影師，讀出了對方眼中的驚訝，「不用懷疑，你的家教學生蘇萬，算起來還是我的小學學弟。」

吳邪不自覺地蹙眉，還沒長毛的小富二代和年過三十的美女作家，這還真不容易聯想在一起。也不知怎麼搞的，腦中驀地浮現氣質滿點的藍庭穿著胸口印有校名的小學體育服與蘇萬和他的小夥伴們一起在操場上喊口號做早操的畫面──大齡白雪公主與小矮人們？不由被自己的腦洞逗樂。  
「原來如此！說來，我還挺羨慕在這裡長大的孩子，課業壓力小，活動空間大，高興的話，整個山谷隨便他們跑，比城市小孩幸福多了。」

「是嗎？」藍庭低下頭往杯裡加了點糖漿，拿攪拌棒攪了攪，牽了牽嘴角，或許想笑，可惜不怎麼成功，「幸福……也許吧……」

才被不靠譜腦補撥開的眉毛又一度蹙攏，但吳邪一個字也沒有追問。  
藍庭這反應不大對，他想，就如方才的自己。很有可能，他無意間道出的一句話，也觸動了她心中不願被探究的某個角落。  
他與她是朋友，但不是那麼親密的朋友。事實上，即使是面對關係最最親密的戀人，人與人之間也未必做得到沒有秘密。  
這種時刻，後退一步就是最合適的體貼。  
自打今日走進這間小咖啡館，注意力總算可以完全擺在面前的食物上了。

直到吳邪把最後一片全麥餅乾也嚥下肚去，才聽到對桌的藍庭幽幽開口。

「吳邪，你待會兒有沒有什麼事情？趕不趕時間？你『哥』什麼時候下班？」不用懷疑，「哥」字被加了重音，但重點不在那裡，「不趕時間的話，我講個故事給你聽。」

 

02.

前山與後山，面對著同一片海洋、倚靠著同一座山脈的兩個小山村。它們所共同擁有的，除了絕美的視野、濕冷的氣候、彷彿無止盡交錯延伸的灰色石階與漆黑屋頂，再來就該是歷史的印記了。  
在滿頭華髮的老人們都還青春飛揚的年代，這兩個小村子是全國無人不知的金礦產區。那些年頭，與霧氣一起於空中飄動的，是各種開採與搬運機械碌碌運轉的囂雜，是礦廠煙囪日夜不停排放的黑色煙塵，是日趨膨脹、張揚狂熱的夢想與野心。一夕暴富、一瞬殞命──極端的人生可能在此如例行公事搬演。而待礦藏枯竭，繁華褪盡，有如一塊失了磁力的磁石，原本便不屬於這裡的一切，眨眼的工夫已然散得一乾二淨。最後留給村子的，是逐漸被芒草侵吞覆蓋的礦廠礦洞廢墟，是很多很多再也回不了家鄉的鬼魂，還有一股隨著水霧深深融進了兩個村子所有角落的氣息，清冷破敗，寂寥滄桑。

大約三十年前，有一個女孩，生在了寂寞的後山村裡。  
不同於同齡的小夥伴們，生就手長腿長的她偏偏不喜歡呼朋引伴地出門玩，也不擅長什麼體育活動，只喜歡靜靜地看書、畫畫。給她幾本書，或者紙筆，她可以一整天都乖乖地坐在那裡塗塗寫寫，不發出一點聲音。  
她真的好喜歡看書，故事書和漫畫書都好，看著看著，滿腦子都是天馬行空的想像，忍不住就要寫下來或者畫出來。她畫的畫經常被老師貼在教室裡，她寫的作文更不曉得被當眾表揚了多少次。可是她怎麼也沒辦法看明白，數學課本和自然課本裡寫的究竟是什麼？  
一篇得獎的作文換不來父親的一句稱讚，一張滿江紅的數學卷子帶回家，只挨一頓揍都嫌少了。  
在女孩的父親以為，自己的女兒唯一該做的就是用功念書，將來考個好學校，其他都是屁。  
於是，有那麼一天，剛剛升上小學五年級的女孩在放學後一個人爬上學校後方那座高高的獅子岩山，攀過低矮的山徑扶手，背對村莊，向著面海的陡峭坡谷，縱身一躍。  
不但要死，還要死得粉身碎骨，無人知曉，無人收屍。  
既然走不了家人希望的那條路，那就用最決絕的方式退出。

不確定過了多久，當女孩再次睜開眼睛，一輪滿月掛在無雲的夜空中，把細膩的銀白色光芒灑在她傷痕累累的身體上。漆黑的海面有點點漁火，微風拂面，不知名的昆蟲在芒草叢中歌唱，輕靈歡快。  
望著這片幻境一樣的景致，艱難地摸了摸身下那塊突出的岩石，她用了好久好久的時間才敢相信，自己沒有死，老天爺沒有收去她的命。

一場失敗得簡直是匪夷所思的自殺沒能讓女孩領悟到什麼，接下來的日子也沒有因此得到改變。遊玩失足可以很好地掩蓋事實，誰都沒察覺不對勁。繼續在責打中苦苦地熬著日子，半年後，她改選擇鄰近山口老墳地的一座橋，作為自己的葬身之地。  
然而，就像老天刻意要捉弄她，前些日子的暴雨讓橋下的河床底積了一灘爛泥，理當不深，卻恰好裹住了她的腳，沒讓她被水流一路捲走，沖入大海，或者在河道中散佈的石頭上撞得腦漿迸流。

然後又是半年過去了，小學六年級的她，在一個霧雨霏霏的冬日展開了第三次，也是自認計劃最為「周全」的一次自殺：躲藏在小學的圍牆邊，盤山公路一個陡下的大轉彎後方，耐心地等了又等，終於等到了一輛往下山方向駛來的小客車，隨即從飄動的白霧中疾衝而出，撲向車頭……

在一幢老歸老但擋風遮雨絕對不成問題的黑屋頂小樓裡，在強力暖氣機辛勤吐出的乾燥溫暖空氣裡，吳邪生生地抖了那麼一下，十分突兀明顯的一下。  
如果手裡捏著咖啡杯，這會兒肯定要找紙巾擦褲子了。  
當著他不自主透過眼神表露出來的震駭，藍庭閉上了眼睛，微微低下了頭，沉默了很久很久。待她重新挑開眼簾，視線相交，剎那間，吳邪看到了一種非常熟悉的東西。  
那是什麼？不想問，不敢問，也壓根不必問。

真只能說是天意吧，第三次自殺依舊未果，上天收去的不是女孩的性命。  
在小山村寂寞得彷彿凝固的氛圍裡，時間繼續流動。她從小學畢業，進入了山下小鎮子的中學就讀。  
可想而知，中學的課業更艱難繁重，同儕競爭更激烈，壓力更大，日子更苦了，她卻再也沒有想過自殺。  
因為她認識了她──叨叨，這輩子最重要、最特別的一個朋友。

嬌小的身材、齊眉的厚瀏海、圓圓的臉蛋和大眼睛，總是掛在嘴邊的微笑與一對小酒窩。叨叨，長得像人偶娃娃一般精緻可愛的女孩，偏偏有著如小說情節一般不光彩的身世。  
十多年前，叨叨的母親去日本工作，卻成為某間擁有悠久歷史的大型溫泉旅館主人的情婦。  
兩人是真有感情，或者只是單純金錢與肉體的交易，如今已不可考了。唯一確定的是，這段見不得光的關係很快便被揭發。懷有身孕的女人沒有得到男方的庇護，狼狽地挺著大肚子回了家鄉，在週遭人的輕視眼光與冷言冷語中，生下了一個女兒。  
然後，她把這個女兒託給遠地的親戚撫養，又去了其他地方工作。除了按時寄過去的一些錢，基本沒有再露過面。  
對她來說，女兒顯然不是從身上掉下來的一塊肉，不是所謂的「骨血」，而是自己犯下的一個錯誤──也或者是一次「失誤」。  
如此罷了。

──從來沒有誰愛我，從來沒有誰需要我，如果我死掉了，沒有誰會替我傷心。像我這樣的人應該要去死才對吧？可是藍庭，我是絕對不會自殺的。我相信，老天爺不會對我那麼殘忍的。只要熬過這段日子，等我長大了，就會找到愛我的人，就會找到屬於我的那片天。到那時候，一切都會好的……

那一年，那個好冷好冷，冷得屋外的樹枝都結了薄薄一層白霜的元旦假期，女孩帶著叨叨來到她在後山村的家。兩人親暱地擠在小房間裡的小床上，裹著好幾層毛毯和被子，交換彼此的心事，說了一整晚的話。  
雙眼閃閃發光的叨叨，還有伴隨她口中呵出的白煙飄出來的每一個字──女孩知道，這會是被自己牢記一生的畫面。不是記在心裡、腦海裡，是記在靈魂裡。

──藍庭，不管現在的日子再怎麼苦，我們都要活著。因為人死了就什麼都沒有了，只有活著，才能看到我們想要的未來。  
妳要活著，唯有如此，才能找到機會飛出去。飛出這座總是被霧氣淹沒的、能夠把人活活困死的山谷，飛出這個像是停滯了一樣的灰黑色世界。  
無論怎樣，記住了，一定要好好活著。

在同齡學生多為了青春期的萌動或未知的未來而煩躁不安的歲月裡，女孩清晰地感到自己一瞬成長了，變得強大了。所有磨難都不再可怕，因為有人作了她的榜樣，指引她找到了堅強的理由。

咬牙熬過三年，領到了畢業證書，交出了一張依舊不能使父親滿意的大考成績單。十五歲的女孩毅然地背起行囊離開後山村，告別了幾乎都選擇留在家鄉的同窗們，搭上火車去了一座五光十色、繁華熱鬧的大城市，進入當地一間頗具知名度的美術學校。  
是的，她決定了，不計代價，此後只為自身渴望的未來而活。  
追逐夢想的路途並非一帆風順，其實一樣充滿了辛苦。與家人決裂的她根本不敢去數究竟度過了幾個餓到把畫紙泡水泡爛後吞下肚子再吐到滿臉鹹澀眼淚與酸苦胃液的夜晚。  
儘管如此，不曾想過回頭，更沒有後悔。踉蹌踏出的每一步，既讓她離那座背山面海的寂寞小山村更遠，同時更堅決地認定了這條自己選擇的路。  
活下去。為了夢想，為了與在未來等待的美好相遇，怎樣都好，活下去。

唯一的遺憾，離家後的幾番顛沛輾轉，她與叨叨徹底失去了聯繫。

時光荏苒，十年過去了。算是得償所願了吧，女孩不僅成為了頗受前輩稱讚的新銳畫家，也逐漸在平面設計領域嶄露頭角，設計了幾本暢銷書封面，包裝了幾張唱片，在大城市的一個角落擁有了一間小小的工作室。  
一天，一場藝文界的聚會上，她遇見一名看著有些面熟的女記者。仔細一辨認，竟然是十年前她和叨叨的同班同學，當時與她們──特別是叨叨，關係相當不錯。  
相認而後，迫不及待地，她向對方打聽起叨叨的下落。  
一陣不算太短暫的僵愣而後，女記者娓娓道出了出乎她意料的消息。

在她們從學校畢業後的第二年，叨叨那個十多年來沒有過半點音信的日本父親忽然派人找上了門，強硬地把她接去了日本。據說是因為他與妻子所生的獨生子意外身故，為了家業繼承的需要，必須找回這個流落在外的私生女兒。  
可是，不用想都能猜到，那些所謂的「家人」，怎麼能夠真心地接納她，一個出身不光彩的私生女？在日本待不到一年，隨著一連串爭執和風波相繼發生，叨叨又被父親以留學的由頭遠遠地送去了美國。  
先到日本，再是美國，從來無人詢問過她的意願，關心過她的心情。好像她真的不是一個活生生的人，只是一件可以任人隨意擺佈的工具，有價值時就找出來利用，沒價值了就丟開。完全的身不由己。  
終歸是沒有半個親人，而朋友遠在大海的那一頭，相隔萬里。終於，那一個冬天，美國最熱鬧的聖誕新年假期前夕，冰天雪地裡，全然絕望的叨叨做出了或許是她這輩子的第二個自主選擇，弄來一把槍，朝自己的太陽穴扣下扳機。

──可是藍庭，我是絕對不會自殺的。我相信，老天爺不會對我那麼殘忍的。只要熬過這段日子，等我長大了，就會找到愛我的人，就會找到屬於我的那片天。到那時候，一切都會好的……  
──藍庭，不管現在的日子再怎麼苦，我們都要活著，因為人死了就什麼都沒有了。只有活著，才能看到我們想要的未來……

女孩不知道自己是怎麼走出會場的，當她回過神來，已經站在了繁忙的十字路口邊，頭頂著高懸於中天的炙烈艷陽，面對一幅高速流動的城市即景。  
妝容精緻的臉上沒有淚。此刻感到的，與其說是悲傷，更強烈的是一股幾乎要把胸膛炸裂的疑惑。  
人生，命運，怎麼可以這麼諷刺？  
不可以去死，一定要好好活下去──清脆堅定的話音始終盤繞於耳畔，在她最痛苦的時候拉了她一把，作為心底最重要的憑依，一直陪伴著她走過了整整十個年頭的風雨。她卻不知道，當她一遍遍地帶著笑容回憶過往時，記憶裡說出這些話的那個人，那個一雙大眼睛總是閃動著信心與希望的女孩，早已在千萬里外孤單絕望地踏上了那條信誓旦旦絕對不會去走的路，再無返途。

 

03.

噹──噹──  
吳邪從面前的小說裡抬起頭來，牆壁上的老掛鐘正好敲響深夜十一點。單調平穩的報時聲撞擊著屋內凝結的寒涼空氣，背景音是綿綿冬雨打落屋頂的淅瀝淅瀝。  
闔上書封，再熟悉不過的芒花陡崖、陰鬱天空與迷茫大海，下午從藍庭那兒拿到的《塌陷之海》。明明從吃過了晚飯就一直坐在小方桌邊啃書，實際上卻沒有看進去多少，一百頁不到。不是小說寫得不好，只是整個人太不在狀態。  
長出一口氣，他捏了捏鼻樑與眉心，目光轉投向鋪在方桌前邊的小地毯──更精確地說，坐在地毯一角背靠著書櫃閉目養神的悶油瓶。看了半分鐘，義無反顧地起身，拖著已然與自己相親相愛了大半個月的厚毛毯走過去，在對方身邊坐下，以側臥姿躺倒，閉上眼睛。  
一如預期，半邊臉頰接觸到的彈性與溫度立即讓吳邪在心中發出感嘆，人肉大腿枕果然是極品！  
更極品的是，這只大腿枕附帶有指壓按摩服務，免聲控，自動開啟。  
乾燥微溫的大掌覆上來，修長手指一下一下地梳理起他的瀏海，力道輕柔，時不時還會摸摸他的耳朵和臉頰。太太太舒服了，吳邪忍不住拱了拱悶油瓶，差點以為自己會像趴在地毯另一角此時正好充當他的腳墊的小滿哥──他們在上個月底收養的一隻混種拉布拉多──那樣，從喉嚨裡發出滿足的呼嚕。  
事實上，他是出了聲音。  
「小滿哥的飼料快沒了……」

耳垂被揉了兩下，然後聽見回答，「茶館沒公休。」

吳邪勾了勾嘴角。也是，乾巴巴的狗飼料哪有從茶樓或者小吃攤討來的食物吃著香呢？小滿哥基本都是先在外頭把肚子填了八分飽才回家吃宵夜睡覺。可即便是這樣，也快讓一大袋子飼料見了底，這貨真不是一般的能吃。  
努力把冷冰冰的腳掌往軟呼呼也暖呼呼的狗肚子底下探去，他忽然想起今兒個傍晚沿著階梯路走回來時看到的畫面：老戲院邊上的茶館門口，兩個顯然是外地來的小男孩圍著小滿哥打轉，努力想要教會這隻一臉無辜到簡直無奈的老狗坐下與握手。教沒教會就不用說了，但那倆小傢伙笑得是真開心。  
「小哥，你有要好的鐵哥們兒嗎？」  
其實沒打著要問的，不過意識到的時候，話已經出了口。  
等待了一會兒，上頭愣是沒聲音。大概是命題不夠明確，反正問都問了，於是提出補充說明，「好到可以穿同一條褲子的那種。」

「沒有。」這次回答得倒是挺快。

「哦……」我有，曾經有。  
吳邪抬起一隻手，抓住悶油瓶的手，讓滿是繭子的粗糙掌心貼緊自己的面頰，以此汲取更多的體溫。雙眼還是閉著，黑暗中，好多鮮明生動且自帶音效的影像交替出現。按說要掙扎的，要趕快甩開的，可是一瞬間的猶豫，整個人已經深深地陷了進去。同樣的兩個主角，各種不同的時間點與情節，從他們進入幼兒園起始，而後是小學、中學、大學……  
同一時間，口中用一種似閒聊似解釋的語氣道：「今天去藍庭那裡，她給我說了一些她以前跟最要好的朋友之間發生的事情，聽得我有點感觸……」

「她很喜歡你。」

霧氣一樣淹過來的回憶讓吳邪忽略了淡然話音裡的一點醋意，只是一咧嘴，又往悶油瓶的大腿根拱了幾下，「腦子正常的人都喜歡我──嗯？」  
腦袋碰上一樣硬梆梆的東西。  
一下挑開眼簾，視野卻不見光亮，陰影挾著吻落了下來。

接下來的幾分鐘，腦海裡的那些舊時記憶與它們可能引動的情緒被強制淡出了吳邪的感知。除了越發激烈的唇舌交纏，能感覺的就剩下頭頂上那根一跳一跳地膨脹起來的硬物了。  
「小哥……」一樣是笑，長吻換氣間隙露出的這個笑，頗有幾分得意和挑逗意味，特別是彼此的嘴角有吞嚥不下的唾液相互黏連，「我知道你的腦子很正常，犯不著這樣著急證明……啊……」  
脖子被輕咬了一口，然後是鎖骨。  
「嗯……啊！等等等等！」呻吟突兀地變作低呼，吳邪猛地以雙手捧住悶油瓶的臉，使力推離，「別在這，教壞小滿哥就慘了，這老傢伙可沒結紮啊！我怕過幾個月滿村子都牠的種了！」

不得不說，多慮了。具體年歲不詳的老狗不知何時已經換了一個位置，趴得離主人們遠了一些。聞聲動了動耳朵，似是聽得懂人言，挑起眼皮瞥來一眼，立馬又閉上了。那副皺眉的神情，與其形容為拉布拉多貫有的無辜或苦逼，總覺得不屑佔得更多一點，活脫脫說的是：老子耍壞還用你們教？

「我靠！你看小滿哥那什麼表情，狗眼看人──唔！」而吳邪很快地又讓人堵了嘴。

扒衣服、親吻、手口愛撫、潤滑擴張，經過兩個多月的高強度實踐，不管前戲做長做短，順序如何安排調換，每一個步驟對悶油瓶來說都已是駕輕就熟，不理會吳邪先洗澡或者去後屋床上再做的哀求，硬是在前屋的小地毯上直奔了主題。直到把勃起的陰莖完全埋進後者的兩股之間，一點都不留了，這才大發慈悲地一把抱起他，就著插入的姿勢一步一頂地走向後屋。  
短短幾步路，足夠讓身無寸縷的吳邪在至多攝氏十一二度的低溫裡渾身冒汗，兩眼發花。  
沁出薄汗的身子終於被深深壓入床墊，下一秒，兩條腿被大大地拉開、架起。深入體內的粗長肉刃先退回到穴口，隨即又一記深插，衝撞起來。  
彼此的十根手指以絕對會抓疼對方的力道死死交扣。除了陰影，還有汗水滴落吳邪的胸膛、臉頰。呼應下身的抽送，幾聲粗喘被吐進耳廓。  
不克制自己口中迸出的所有呻吟，吳邪扭了扭腰，方便火燙的性器進入到更深的地方。如此不夠，還要與劈開甬道的狂猛力道相抗，夾裹他，吮吸他，藉此撩撥出身上這個男人的另外一面──與平素的淡靜自制截然有別的凶戾渴望，迫使他近乎咬牙切齒地把性器輾過能讓自己顛狂的那一點，粉碎所有思緒、理智，逼出所有最羞恥最不堪的本能反應。  
一個巴掌拍不響，很多事情其實都是互相的。  
就如悶油瓶對吳邪確實有著慾求，吳邪從來也不吝於表現自己在肢體交纏過程中得到的巨大快感，從兩個多月前兩人關係驟變的那一夜起。但他並不打算向對方表明最深層的原因。  
甚至不打算告訴自己。

因為這是最純粹的時刻，只感到生而為人的歡愉，只看見面前這個人，只需要敞開身體承接他的掠奪與賦予。無論高潮退去後，是否又要被內心某個封閉角落融出的負罪感淹沒。  
活著，而且只活在當下。

 

04.

「其實一開始的時候，我以為藍庭對你有意思……」

撇開各自性格的顯著差異與這段關係的所有突兀處不論，也撇開性別，吳邪與悶油瓶還是有相近的地方。例如兩人都喜歡辦完了事膩在一起再緩上一小會兒，彷彿兩隻依偎著相互舔毛的野獸，而不是立即提褲子下床該幹嘛幹嘛。  
當然也不能完全排除山村濕冷氣候的影響。

「你肯定猜不到，幾乎每次見面，藍庭都會有意無意地跟我聊到你，你的工作情況聊幾句，你的興趣愛好再聊幾句。前陣子我不是從她的店裡買了一些棍子麵包回來當早餐嗎？下回再去，她也要問你能不能吃得慣，有什麼評價沒有……」  
後屋只點了一盞小夜燈，跟村裡的路燈一樣是橘黃色。光照範圍外的幾樣大傢俱顯得影影綽綽，繞床的布簾子能遮物不能隔音，前屋後屋又是直接貫通的，真真辛苦小滿哥了。  
躺在厚厚的被窩與人肉靠枕之間，吳邪似睡非睡地半斂著眼簾，想起了之前「引火」的兩句對話，還有另外一件事。  
純屬小事，只是正好想到了，又有早先那個「引子」，就也順口說了。  
或許他已經意識到了，若這世上有那麼一個人容得自己有話就說，無須隱藏、無所顧忌，是一種多麼值得珍惜的福分。  
「我不確定藍庭到底知不知道我們的關係，她沒挑明了問過，我也沒多解釋。就後來的感覺，她對你應該也不是那種意思。我不覺得她是出於其他的企圖才交我這個朋友，真要是，老早可以拜託我幫忙製造機會跟你相處了，沒必要拖到現在還在做鋪墊，這又不是在寫小說。可是……很奇怪，她真的好像對你有一種……到底怎麼形容好啊……」  
頓了頓，朦朦朧朧地看著近在咫尺的兩根漂亮鎖骨，吳邪皺了皺眉毛。如果這會兒是清醒地坐著說話，肯定要做幾個全然不知所謂的輔助手勢。  
「還是我太敏感了？」

在他看不見的角度，悶油瓶無聲地笑了笑，一點也沒漏聽話中的疑惑與介意，「吳邪……」低而輕地喚了一聲，手臂圈緊他的腰，「明天我要去看我媽。」  
調整了一下姿勢，就著微光，曲起的右手食指指節滑過懷中人輕輕扇動的長睫毛。  
「一起？」

吳邪用了三秒消化這句話，這個神轉折，關於藍庭的小疑問立馬被遠遠地拋到了山腳下那片黑得跟墨汁一樣的海裡，笑意和吐槽的衝動一齊衝了上來。話說小哥你這真心不是帶對象見家長的節奏？你確定你媽看到我，不會被嚇得從地裡爬出來？瞧這濕答答冷颼颼的鬼天氣，咱還是別驚擾先人了，讓她好好睡著好不？  
可惜，笑容還沒來得及完整浮現，剛剛露出一點苗頭，就跟著要往上抬的眸子一起被一個念頭凍住。  
「山上？」

「嗯。」

山上──倚著綿延的山巒，披著飄渺的山嵐，向著遼遠無涯的大海。範圍廣及整個山口的老墳地，前山、後山兩個小村子世世代代村民的最終歸宿，幾無例外。

「蘇萬黎簇他們的學校星期五要辦表演晚會，明天彩排，我答應了去幫忙佈置場地……」  
不看悶油瓶的眼神，吳邪掙開腰際的手，逕自起身，「我去洗澡。」  
掀開被子，扎身的寒意是無數根淬了毒的針，透膚入骨。  
好冷。

若這世上有那麼一個人容得自己有話就說，無須隱藏、無所顧忌，是一種多麼值得珍惜的福分。  
吳邪，你配不配有這福分？


End file.
